Storm-y Weather
"Storm-y Weather" is the thirteenth and final episode of the fifth season of Orange Is the New Black. It is the sixty-fifth episode of the series overall. It premiered on June 9, 2017. It was written by Lauren Morelli and directed by Jesse Peretz. Synopsis As chaos descends on Litchfield three days into the riot, the inmates wonder what the future holds and seek solace in loved ones. Plot Present Officers in riot gear storm the prison. Taystee realizes that she should have taken the deal offered by Figueroa and tries to stop it, but she's too late, they break down the door with weapons in hand, rounding up the inmates, who scream and try to run, but are caught, and some of them tased. Alison removes her hijab before the officers grab her. Red, Gina, Norma, Alex, Piper, Blanca, Yoga Jones, DeMarco, and Frieda are all still downstairs in the abandoned pool when it begins, and are forced to choose between surrendering, or remaining in hiding until the riot officers find them. Frieda and Red argue that it's safer to stay where they are, but Yoga Jones reminds them they have an unconsious guard tied up in the pool. Yoga, DeMarco, Norma, and Gina leave, leaving the remaining girls alone in the hideout. Meanwhile Mendoza, who is still locked in the bubble with Luschek is anxious that she needs to call to check on her son, Benny's condition. Her cell phone has been traded for a knife, which she takes and runs to Heely's office, Luschek tells her to lay under the desk so officers won't see her shadow in the room. When she calls, her aunt tells her that Benny is out of surgery and doing alright. Ouija and Pidge join the nazis once again and decide to create a plan to try and fight the officers, which ultimately results in failure since the officers are armed and outnumber them. Nicky returns to the pharmacy to try and convince Lorna to come with her to the pool to hid. When she gets there, Lorna shows her a drawer full of positive pregnancy tests and begs her not to leave. Taystee finds Black Cindy, Watson, and Alison by Suzanne's bed, unable to wake her after giving her lithium to calm her down. Cindy tells Taystee that Suzanne's breathing is abnormal. Unable to carry her to safety, Cindy runs to the closet to recieve the wheel chair they left Humps' body in. they sit Suzanne in the chair and make a run for it. Leanne and Angie have decided to get high one last time before being taken by the riot officers, but end up in the same closet as Humps' dead body, which freaks out Angie. The two decide that since they may have been the bad guys leading up to this, they should do something good, so they can be seen as good people. The put all of the inmates files in the bubble and burn them, before being captured by riot officers. Maritza and Flaca are in the middle of making one last YouTube video, which catches some of the violence by the officers who storm the room, but once she posts the video, one shoots the ceiling which results in debris in Maritza's eyes. During this, Chang finds the whole the fence outside and walks through it, saying "See you later, motherfuckers!" Cindy and Taystee bring Suzanne to the phramacy, looking for something that will wake her up, where they meet up with Nicky who decides to bring them to the pool. Lorna wants to join them, but Nicky tells her it's too dangerous. She tells Lorna to walk towards the officers with her hands up, yelling that she is pregnant until she's sure that they've heard her. When they get to the room that leads to the pool, Nicky starts searching for something to help Suzanne, saying an upper would be better than her having a stroke, which frightens Cindy. Frieda tells her where to find an adrenaline shot, which Cindy insists on giving her herself. Suzanne wakes up and has returned to her usual self. Red asks Nicky is Lorna is alright and Nicky responds with "I think so, yeah." Outside, Yadriel is waiting with Peppa. Maria is allowed to run over to them, and hold her baby. Officers bring out what they believe to be all of the inmates, and have them sit in lines on the lawn. Leanne sees her mother and exclaims "I guess she does care if I live or die!" Maritza and Flaca have fans yelling to them, and Vinnie, Lorna's husband, comes running onto the lawn to tell her he won't leave her or their unborn baby. He is grabbed by officers and drug away. Linda tries to tell the officers that she doesn't belong there, but other inmates join her in saying "I work at MCC too!" and she is left to the same fate as the others. Caputo and Figueroa express relief at the ordeal ending, until they are informed that there are ten inmates missing. Caputo says they're probably in the pool, which Figueroa adds should have been filled years ago. Caputo is about to tell the officers how to find the pool until he's informed that the govener has given the okay on inmate casualities. He leaves, and Figueroa presumably tells them instead. During all of this, Pennsatucky, who had also escaped through the hole in the fence, is hanging out in one of the guard houses behind the campus. The house appears to belong to Coates, who eventually comes home and watches the news with her. Gloria, who has managed to hid from the officers, arrives in the room before the pool to warn the others that the officers will be coming for them. Frieda brings her, Cindy, Alison, Taystee and Suzanne down to the actual pool. Everyone is excited, escept Taystee, who sees Piscatella tied up. She is immeditely filled with anger and grabs his gun, pointing it at his face, blaming him for Poussey's death, until she drops the gun and falls to the floor crying. Cindy consoles her, and passes the gun back to Frieda. Having seen this, Red decides to let Piscatella free, as long as he promises to leave without touching any of them. He agrees and Red cuts him loose. Outside, it's grown dark and multiple prison buses arrive. Watson and Alison express concern about Taystee, Cindy, and Suzanne, since they were not brought outside with the other inmates. Someone wonders if the buses are there to take them to max, but someone else responds that there isn't room for al of them. Maritza and Flaca are seperated into two different buses. An officer says "you think we're gonna let any of you back in there again after this?" Back inside, the riot officers, who have been given permission to kill, are walking down the hallway towards the entrence of the old pool. Piscatella steps into the hallway, but only has time to say "hey-" before the officers begin shooting. Surprised that they've shot a male guard, rather than a female inmate, the officers rush to find a pulse, but there is none. The inmates in the pool (Frieda, Suzanne, Cindy, Taystee, Red, Piper, Alex, Nicky, Gloria, and Blanca) hear the gun shot that killed Piscatella and know that they've been found. Knowing that this could easily result in their deaths, they are unsure of what they should do. Frieda tells them the best idea is to keep their dignity. The ten of them stand in a line, and hold hands, and wait for what's coming. The episode ends with officers blowing up the door, the blast making them jump, and pushing many of them back. We see each of their faces before the screen fades to orange. Flashbacks There are no flashbacks in this episode. Memorable Quotes "See you later, motherfuckers!" -Chang Galleries Present N/A Cast Main Cast * Taylor Schilling as Piper Chapman * Natasha Lyonne as Nicky Nichols * Uzo Aduba as Suzanne "Crazy Eyes" Warren * Danielle Brooks as Tasha "Taystee" Jefferson * Jackie Cruz as Marisol "Flaca" Gonzales * Lea DeLaria as Carrie "Big Boo" Black * Michael J. Harney as Sam Healy (credit only) * Selenis Leyva as Gloria Mendoza * Taryn Manning as Tiffany Doggett * Adrienne C. Moore as Cindy "Black Cindy" Hayes * Jessica Pimentel as Maria Ruiz * Dascha Polanco as Dayanara Diaz (credit only) * Elizabeth Rodriguez as Aleida Diaz (credit only) * Nick Sandow as Joe Caputo * Yael Stone as Lorna Morello * with Kate Mulgrew as Galina "Red" Reznikov * and Laura Prepon as Alex Vause Guest Starring * N/A Co-Stars * N/A Music * The Cinematic Orchestra - To Build A Home Trivia * Piper Chapman, Alex Vause, Nicky Nichols, Red Reznikov, Frieda Berlin, Gloria Mendoza, Blanca Flores, Black Cindy, Tasha Jefferson and Suzanne Warren remain with the destination open after the invasion in the pool. * Tiffany Doggett and Mei Chang escaped from prison during the invasion. * An error in the script had the riot police come up 10 short in their counts, when it was actually 12. The writers most likely failed to account for the two who went through the gap in the fence. ** However, due to miscounting Linda Ferguson as an inmate, the guards should have come up as 11 short, instead of 10. This is most likely an error on the writers' part. * Maria Ruiz, Janae Watson, Alison Abdullah, Brook Soso, Michelle Carreras, Lorna Morello, Anita DeMarco, Gina Murphy, Erica Jones, Norma Romano, Flaca Gonzales, Maritza Ramos, Jennifer Digori, Big Boo, Linda Ferguson, Stephanie Hapakuka, Shelly Ginsberg, Rhea Boyle, Lea Guerrera, Weeping Woman, Alana Dwight, Reema Pell, Jeanie Babson, Jayne Cooke, Angie Rice, Leanne Taylor, Maureen Kukudio, Ouija Aziza, Ramona Contreras, Helen Van Maele, Brandy Epps, Kasey Sankey, Danita, Zirconia, Elsie, Randolita and all litchfield inmates have their destination unknown after being placed in the prison bus. Navigation Category:Season 5 Episodes Category:Under Construction